


We Made It

by thunderingskies



Series: I will love you through simple and the struggle [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: It’s always been Tooru’s dream to play volleyball at the Olympics.From the first moment he sets his eyes on the game, he’s absolutely hooked.He loves everything about the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oseltamivir_phosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseltamivir_phosphate/gifts), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> This goes out to Frenchibi, who got me started with this wonderful idea, and then  
> oseltamivir_phosphate 's [wonderful piece](http://dahliadenoire.tumblr.com/post/153561608223/when-u-and-ur-husband-are-in-the-same-team-it-gets) that motivated me to finish it!

It’s always been Tooru’s dream to play volleyball at the Olympics.

From the first moment he sets his eyes on the game, he’s absolutely hooked.

He loves _everything_ about the game.

The game is so fast-paced. Once the ball is in the air, everyone is in motion. There isn’t a single person in that gym who isn’t watching the ball, eyes trained on the movements it makes as it bounces from one side of the court to the other. He loves the raw power behind a serve, the strong, well-timed receives, the communication and set-up to a powerful spike; the bond between players, carefully developed and maintained, is entrancing, but he’s especially taken with the way that the setter controls the ball, so careful and precise.

He’s grown up watching volleyball games on television, everything that he can get his hands on, devouring every broadcast and game clip imaginable; but the Olympics are an entirely different matter.

They’re just so _grand_.

Tooru counts down the days to the Olympics, every four years, tracking the dates and the teams with care. He follows all the social media accounts of the athletes, practices the training regimes and stays up as late as he needs to in order to catch the top volleyball matches.

He spends the week, entranced, in front of his television in the evenings. As a kid he’s by himself, but he can often convince Hajime to join him; and as a teenager, he often talks Issei and Takahiro into coming along to watch, too.

He gets just as wild and riled up as the competitors, and it fuels him. It motivates him to to improve, to be stronger, to be the best version of himself, both as a player and as a person. It’s his favourite time of year - he likes it even more than his own birthday.

The thought of _competing_ in the Olympics is the stuff of his dreams. He thinks about it every year - _how close am I? How much harder do I need to work?_ \- and it all culminates in college when he gets the call that he has only dreamed would come.

And it’s even better than he imagined it would be when it’s not just him. Hajime is coming, too, they’re going to keep getting to play together, just like he’s always wanted.

But it isn’t until he’s in the gymnasium on the very first day that it all is starting to feel real. The games are being held in Tokyo, but that doesn’t make Tooru feel any less nervous - he’s on edge in preparation for the games, and the morning before their first games, Tooru can hardly eat anything.

He barely sleeps the night before, only managing to get a few hours in, but he knows that he’s going to need the energy of a good breakfast to get him going. He doesn’t get to stay at home; the coach is on about team bonding, so he has everyone in the same hotel, rooms next to each other. Tooru doesn’t really mind, but it’s kind of weird not being at home. He’s gotten used to his house. He’s even come to like the way the sunlight streams right into his bedroom window first thing in the morning, waking him up to the nicest sight imaginable.

Maybe that’s part of what is weird - it’s quiet not being at home. His bed is cold, and small, only really big enough for one person, according to their coach. He listens only because it’s his coach, but after the first night he’s sure he won’t be following that rule anymore.

He showers quickly in the morning. Really just to wake himself up and get himself fresh and clean for the start of the game; if he plays well, he’s going to be soaked in sweat anyway, so there’s no point in trying to do anything special. Besides, Hajime tells him that his hair looks better when he doesn’t do anything, so it can’t look that bad.

Breakfast isn’t really an appealing thought right now, but he heads down to the breakfast room anyway. He’s apparently late, as the entire team is sitting at one of the long tables, food spread out in a series of dishes, steam showing how hot and fresh it all is.

Tooru walks in and Hajime notices him right away; Tooru _swears_ he has a spidey sense for him some days.

“Come and eat,” Hajime says, nodding towards the empty chair next to him. Tooru makes his way over, sitting down on the chair as Hajime passes him a bowl of hot oatmeal. “I know you get nervous before big games, but this should be fine.”

Tooru makes a displeased face. “I am not _nervous-”_

“Oh please, don’t even try it,” Hajime rolls his eyes. “You’ve never fooled me. Don’t try to start now.”

Their teammates snort collectively. Tooru pouts into his breakfast, but he eats it anyway; it’s plain, just a little bit of brown sugar sweetening it up, and it sits in his stomach easily. Damn Hajime for always being right.

They eat mostly in silence, but that’s okay. The chatter from the team is enough to take the edge off his nerves.

He’s fine, he really is, up until the moment when he actually finds himself _in the gym._

The stands are full, the cameras on, the heat and light and atmosphere is so _intense-_

“Relax.” It’s Hajime, of course, and he puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “You’ve been working up to this for your entire life, remember? We’ve got this.” He offers Tooru a smile that makes his stomach twist, all the tension and unease snapping in half and dissolving away.

He feels a million pounds lighter, all thanks to a smile.

So he sends one back, nodding. “Yeah.” He grins, now, “We’ve got the stronger six.” He heads to the bench, grabbing some water as the team starts to warm up.

Hajime looks relieved, heading on to the court and stretching out his muscles. He joins the rest of his team, practicing some spikes only when they’re sufficiently warmed up.

They start moving quickly, like always; the team has been playing together for months, and they mesh well. Not that it matters - Tooru could set perfectly for anyone, any time of day. He still gives it his best, though, carefully watching and adjusting as necessary.

Sweat drips down the side of his face, and when the whistle blows to end the warm-up, he takes the towel Hajime hands him to wipe it away. They exchange a look, nodding; that’s all it takes. Tooru knows they can do it. He trusts him and he trusts the team, but most importantly, he trusts himself.

“Hey, Iwaizumi!”

Tooru turns to at the sound of his name; perking up and looking at the coach. Hajime does the same, and the both utter out an alert, “Yeah?”

Their coach chuckles, shaking his head. “Right. _Tooru, Hajime._ Come on.”

Hajime nods, turning to Tooru, who bumps him with his shoulder. “You heard him, _Iwaizumi.”_

That never gets old.

Tooru grins. “Let’s do it.”

They jog over to the bench, where their coach and teammates are waiting. Their game plan has been laid out for weeks, but they review it anyway. The pep talk is an important part of their pre-game ritual, and Tooru takes his responsibility seriously. He keeps a close watch on his teammates, giving them a push when needed.

When the whistle blows to start the game, Tooru’s ready.

Hajime’s ready.

 _They’re_ ready.

And when they win, the happiness Tooru feels is uncontainable; he cries, and when Hajime pulls him in close for a victory kiss, he can’t find it in himself to care about the crowd, or the cameras.

_They did it._


End file.
